This Is My December
by A Flaming Moon
Summary: Crimson has been working for the military for quite a while, working under Colonel Mustang's orders. But she has a secret. After her terrible past was revealed, she joined Edward and Alphonse Elric in search of the Philosopher's Stone. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Monostiisim.

(Beginning)

I looked at him as he gazed out the window. I sat crossed legged on the couch in front of his desk. I twirled a strand of crimson hair around my finger and sighed. I have had this lecture before. My crimson red eyes glared at his back, and he could feel it. He turned to me.

"Blood…" he growled.

"Crimson…" I growled back. I hated it when he used my real name. I preferred to be called my nickname I created after three years in the military. "Roy…"

"Colonel," he snapped back. "Anyway, as I was saying, you have crossed the line," he held up a picture of me and a couple of the other guys in the military at a battle, well, a scrimmage. I laughed at the picture. I looked at him, trying to read his thoughts. _Don't you dare_! I heard him say with his mind.

"You are upset because I went scrimmaging with Havoc and Hughes?" I mocked, snatching the picture back from Mustang. "You are the saddest pervert I have ever met, Must-."

"Colonel!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the desk. I covered my ears from the blast of sound waves that came flying into my eardrum. My eyes, my ears, my taste, and my powers were heightened, far more than any human.

"God, dammit, Colonel! You know that hurts when you do that!" I yelled, letting a slight flame come from my hand. He rolled his eyes and sat back down at his desk. "Please," I tried to say in a nice tone. "Continue."

"Well," he said, completely shocked by the sheer force of my voice. "I have a punishment for you, and I think you might find it quite nice," he smiled, looking over my body. I made my eyes flash black, which told him of back off. "We have a young man, Fullmetal Alchemist, a State Alchemist, who has agreed to take on one of the most powerful fighter under my rein, of course, other than myself."

"So you signed him up with me?" I asked. He smiled, again, and looked my body over, again. "Get your eyes off of me, or your blood will be in my throat," I snapped. He took his eyes and brought them towards my own, and held it there. I glared at him with crimson eyes. "When and why?" I asked.

"Why? Well, because I want to see where he lies as a State Alchemist. You are the best fighter under me, so I signed you up against him."

"Does he know I am female, or worse, who I am?" I asked a little worried about what Mustang told this _Fullmetal_ Alchemist. Mustang shook his head, and I sighed, thankfully. I took it he said no for both questions. "Good, no one other than you, Hughes, Hawkeye, and myself needs to know about that."

"Yes, I know," he mocked, with a slight laugh. He became serious in an instant. "Fullmetal doesn't need to know about this, Ok?"

"I intend to keep it a secret. Must you keep reminding me of what I have known for over 1000 years?"

"Yes, well," he said, coughing. "Fullmetal should be coming any-."

I smiled and stood up, opening the door a few feet behind me. In the hallway was a short little kid with blonde hair and golden eyes. He was just about to knock on the door. "He has been standing there for about a minute or two," I said, just to make the kid feel bad. I laughed. "So, Colonel, I have to fight this pipsqueak?" I could hear, if not see, the short little boy shaking in fury behind me. "You're upset?" I mocked.

"Colonel, I have to fight this _girl_?" he snapped. I rolled my eyes, trying to dig into his thoughts. I didn't get anything. It was blank in his direction. I could hear Mustang cursing me out, but, I ignored him. This small twerp was the first person I have ever met that I couldn't read his thoughts.

"You got a problem of fighting a _girl_?" Mustang asked. His words stung as my sensitive ears picked up his sound waves. He glared at me, and I heard his words in his head. _You need to stop that, Blood._

"CRIMSON!" I yelled, getting ready to slit his throat with the sieve at my side. "You call me Blood one more time…" I growled. He shook his head. "You never told me when this battle was, Mus-," he coughed, and I caught myself, "Colonel."

"Tomorrow," he said. I stared at him. Tomorrow? Tomorrow was the night of the Full Moon!

"Tomorrow...?" I whispered.

"Part of your punishment."

"To kill this blonde haired bean boy?" I snapped. Fighting tomorrow would mean the death of shrimp standing next to me.

"You will not kill him!" Mustang snapped. I rolled my eyes. _You will not kill him. You are not that weak._ "Blood, meet the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, Fullmetal, this is Blood."

"Crimson is my name, Ed," I said, my voice still filled with anger. "And do not underestimate my spells and powers."

"You mean alchemy?" he asked. I shook my head, while leaving Mustang's office.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Boroná Tor Boroná und Daran Tor Daran

(Midnight is Midnight and Day is Day)

I sat on the roof of the woman's dorms that night, pondering over what would happen the next day; and night. I was staring at the all-most full moon. Memories of my past was brought up, memories I have tried so hard and long to forget. _That idiot is going to make me murder him…_ I thought, punching the roof, lightly, so that I didn't break the roof with my heightened strength and abilities. _I'll talk to Hawkeye about it tomorrow before the battle. Maybe she can talk to Mustang about getting me out of this battle._

I decided I would do that, and closed my eyes for meditation. I took deep breathes, concentrating my power to the center of me, and then out in the air I breathe. It was a way to keep the power inside me equally balanced, or otherwise known in the art of alchemy, The Law of Equivalent Exchange.

_Alchemy, _I sighed, _is what had gotten me in this mess with the colonel and the Fuhrer. It was Alchemy that cost me my wings. It was Alchemy that killed Iralla and Neia, _I yelled in my thoughts. I clenched my fists as I remembered my two sisters being killed right before my very eyes by an Alchemist. I had always had a thing against them. _And it was an Alchemist that had abandoned Envy when he was being brought back through the gate. Hohenheim Elric I believe he told me. Envy…_ It had been at least 3 years since I had seen the Homunculus, and I missed him. He was different than other Homunculi. I liked him, because he was just like me.

I sighed, stood up, and jumped down so I could run into the center of the fighting ring which was about 300 feet away. I managed to get there in a matter of seconds. I smiled surprisingly, and soaked up the loneliness in the air. I enjoyed that feeling, because I had suffered it for over 200 years, and I had gotten used to it.

I let my fire go. I let it come out of the tips of my hair, my finger tips, my feet, anyplace where my aura was strong on. I felt the heat course through me, and I let the warmth overcome me. In a matter of minutes of being alone, I could hear someone coming from the direction of the female dorms. I quickly put away my flames and sat down, just in case if it was someone who doesn't know about who I was, was coming. But I didn't need to. It was Hughes, the one man who I was close with here in the military.

"What are doing out this late?" he asked. I smiled and lit a small fire in front of us, because he sat down in front of me.

"Taking in the fresh air," I said. He looked at me with smug look. He could see right through me. _I know something is up,_ he thought. I smiled at what he thought and spoke up. "I have a battle tomorrow, thanks to Mustang."

"Against whom?" he asked.

"Does it matter? Tomorrow is the night of a Full Moon, Hughes!" He looked knocked back by the amount of power that filled my voice. He knew what the dangers were of fighting when it was the night of the Full Moon.

"It is also depends who it is," he said in a soothing tone, trying to simmer the fire within me down. That is why he and I were so close. It was always _Hughes_ I went to when I needed to talk or when I needed someone to help me calm down. "He or she could be strong enough."

"Edward Elric," I said my voice quite a bit quieter. "But still, he may be a State Alchemist, but if I faced someone, even the Fuhrer, I would kill them. I could kill any Alchemist after what happened so many years ago." I began to tear as I thought of myself tearing that small blond-haired shrimp to pieces…being soaked in his blood.

"He is a strong fighter, and I will be there. I will cheer you on, and help you if anything goes wrong. I promise," he said. He scooted over and gave me a tight hug, and I felt safe in his big bear hug. "You Ok now?" I nodded. "Well, you better be getting some sleep there, Crimson, for your battle tomorrow." I stood up and walked, slowly for me, towards my dorm room. "You'll be fine," I heard him whisper as he put out the fire and walked away towards his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Brońtả Thike

(The Battle)

I woke up with the sun shining on my skin. I quickly ran and shut the blinds. I placed my hand on my face and sighed gratefully when I found that it wasn't burned heavily, not knowing how long the sun was on my skin. But then I remembered that tonight was the night of the Full Moon, and my battle with Fullmetal. _Hawkeye_, I remembered, and quickly got dressed for battle. I changed my hair color (a simple thing I could do with my abilities) to brown, and found my prayer beads, which I attached. I grabbed a white neck wrap-around tang and a pair of shorts with a skirt on the side. My scrimmage uniform. I ran out of my room towards Hawkeye's room. I knocked on the door, but she wasn't there. _Damn._ I thought, before running down towards the battle field. _I still can't believe Mustang is making me do this!_

I got to the battle field and an abundance of noises filled my head. It hurt, but I ignored the major headache was getting. I stepped into the sunlight, which burnt my skin slightly, being who I was. Edward stood in the center of the field, and Hughes, with the microphone, was also out there. _Good luck…_ he thought. I nodded and walked out in front of the tiny Alchemist.

"Shake hands," Hughes ordered, and we did. "Go to your corners," and we did. "On my right, we have the Fullmetal Alchemist, the blonde haired Edward Elric!" Everyone cheered for him, but his expression was kept firm and ready for battle. "And on my left, our very own, Crimson!" Few people cheered for me. Elric smirked. _Do you think she can beat him? She's just a girl, she can't win! My money is on the boy!_ Everyone thought. I was used to it. Hughes took a step back and screamed into the microphone as he ran away. "Begin!"

I closed my eyes and let fire come from my fingertips. Edward's eyes showed confusion, yet his mind gave nothing away. I couldn't hear anything from his mind. It was as if he wasn't thinking anything. I threw a large fireball at him, and he took a step back, missing the fireball swiftly, but it was a close call. I smiled and ran towards him, my speed too fast for the human eye.

"Too slow," I said as I brought myself behind him. I slapped him against his head and ran back out in front of him as if I had never moved from the original spot. _Kill him…drink his blood_! The voice in my head yelled. I placed my hand to my head and growled, telling myself not to transform. _He is an Alchemist! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!_ "No!" I yelled, feeling my eyes turn from the blood red they usually were to the black.

_Don't transform, Crimson!_ I heard Hughes growl in his head. _Stay as yourself!_

"Don't underestimate me!" Ed yelled. He put his hands together and slammed them on the earth. A giant cannon, at least 1000 times bigger than the average cannon, appeared where Ed was just standing, with him at the top.

"Now, well I really feel short. I can see how you feel on a daily basis!" I yelled up at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled back. I couldn't help refrain a laugh.

"It means don't create a weapon that uses fire!" I snapped my fingers and the giant cannon disappeared in an explosion of fire and smoke. Some men cheered and whooped. Now, Ed was in the hole, a small river of blood coming down from his nose. I picked up the sweet scent of his blood with my heightened sense of smell. It was so sweet, too sweet to explain. _Kill him! Drink his beautiful blood! It is your name!_ The voice yelled.

I covered my nose with my hand and took a couple steps back; it didn't help at all. _Crimson!_ I heard Hughes yell again. _Don't do it, girl! Don't do it at all! Don't let Blood get to you! _I took it from the harsh tone of his voice that my eyes were midnight black, when my blood inside of me starts to get to me.

"Don't turn away from me!" Ed yelled. He came up in front of me and punched me in the stomach. I smiled. He had punched me with his human arm instead of his automail arm: it didn't hurt. But my body coughed up some blood. I wiped it away and a new scent drifted in the air; and I cringed at it.

More blood.

_He has good blood. Pure…untainted…you need to drink it! Do it now!_

It was then I lost control.

I jumped up, grabbing him by the shoulders and licked his neck. I could smell, hear, and almost taste the blood flowing in his neck. I kissed his neck and then opened my mouth, letting the venom in my fangs flow. I placed my fangs on his neck, smelling the blood.

Something crashed into me, sending me flying away from my prey. Once my vision cleared, I saw that it was Hughes; his yellow green eyes were filled with fury. "I told you that you wouldn't! You are too strong for that!" He snapped at me. A tear fell down my face as he yelled at me. His thoughts repeated the same words. Blood began to control me, and I lunged forward, my fangs bared at Hughes. Everyone had gasped as they saw my charcoal black eyes. _She's attacking him! I told you she wasn't normal! Pay up! She lost! _Everyone watching us yelled. The only voice that was blank was Edward's mind. I looked into Hughes eyes. There were frightened green yellow orbs that were staring into midnight charcoal eyes. _Crimson…_ his voice whispered in his mind.

Something else pulled my body off of Hughes. Edward grabbed me by the shoulders and punched me in the stomach, and I coughed up much more blood than ever before, probably too much for my body to take. I felt light headed, and I passed out, whispering one word : "Sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Pártúeteń Grutence

(Part Grace)

I woke up in my dorm room, with Hawkeye looking over me. Her reddish brown eyes reflected her long blonde hair which was up in her usual clip. "I'm glad you're ok. You lost quite a bit of blood," she said. I got up, and winced in pain as I tried to do it. Mustang wasn't in the room like I thought he would be, but, Hughes and the shrimp were in here with me.

Hughes looked shaken, and Edward was sitting on the floor, thinking, about what, I couldn't hear. I was still shaken myself because I couldn't hear his mind like I could with other despicable Alchemists. Hughes looked over towards me and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Better," I said. "Been better, too. What about you?" My expression turned extremely worried. I knew what had happened; I just had no control over it. "I am sorry."

"It is ok, it wasn't your fault. I had a nice good long talk with the Colonel," Hughes said. "You have been out for two weeks. We all thought you were dead."

"Nope, I'm fine, actually." I tried to stand up on my feet, but I was still a little weak. I wobbled, but Hughes lent his shoulder and I used it thankfully. _You sure_? He mused in his mind. "Yes, I am!" I snapped back, my voice filled with sarcasm. He laughed. "Just need some fresh air."

I walked over to the closed window and opened it. A collage of scents entered my nostrils, and it was a relief to the tight room. "You said I was out for two weeks?"

"That's right," Hawkeye said.

"Jeez, I didn't think I punched you that hard," Ed said. "You coughed up quite a bit of blood."

"I'm used to it. I was in a coma for six months on one of my more," I paused, remembering Iralla, "powerful battle."

"Oh, really?" he said. I rolled my eyes. _I will have a good talk with that little brat! She disobeyed me and my orders I gave her! She will pay for this outrage! _thought a voice walking down the hall towards my dorm room. I motioned to Hawkeye that Mustang was coming down the hall. She walked over to the door, and when I nodded, she opened the door to see me on the bed with my arms crossed and a very angry look on my face.

"You happy now that I almost killed _two_ of you men?" I snapped at him, standing back up now, using Hughes' shoulder again. Mustang looked at me. I tried to read his thoughts again. _You liar! You had control!_ "I did NOT!" I screamed back at him. "I told you what would happen if I battled on the day of the Full Moon! You knew the risks, yet, when I told you that I wouldn't be able to control it, and looked what happened! I _couldn't_ control Blood within me!"

"You could have if you didn't blind yourself with the smell of blood!" Mustang snapped back. I gasped. I could see the rage in his eyes. I bent my head down and stared at my feet. He was actually right. When I smelled Edward's blood, I couldn't control myself. I became blinded by his scent. A tear fell down my face, leaving a trail of water on my extremely pale skin. "Blood…"

"Crimson!" I yelled. "Blood is the one who nearly killed these two men! It was _Blood_ which blinded Crimson! There is a _difference!_"

"They both inhabit your body, don't they?!" Mustang snapped.

"Colonel…" Hawkeye started, Mustang cut her off.

"Stay out of this Lieutenant."

"Mustang!"

"Colonel!" He snapped back at me. I sighed. "You will call me by my rank, Blood, and I will call you by your real name. That is the way the military works. It is called respect for your elders!"

"Then you better give me some respect because I am so much older than you! Try over 1008 years!" I snapped, a river of tears falling down my marble skin. Edward took a step back, placing his hands together in ready use of Alchemy. The one work of science I hated. "Alchemists!" I snapped, while running out of the room at top speed. No human eye alive could watch me run at top speed. I heard Hughes' yelling back for me as I ran away.

"Crimson!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Moronant

(Downwards)

I continued running, ignoring the scared military officers in the hallway. Tears fell down my face as I ran top speed, not even getting close to the people in the hallway. Once I reached outside, I continued to run until I reached the one spot I knew I could be alone.

It was warehouse 15.

I had always gone here when Mustang really pissed me off, or I just wanted to be alone for the Colonel had my room bared. This was the only place Mustang wouldn't look for me. I opened up the door and entered.

The room was dark and dreary, and fallen roof shingles lay scattered on the floor. I liked it. It was the closest thing to denial I had in this world…and I could really use it, taken who I was inside and on the outside. But I wasn't alone. I could hear sharp and painful breathing, and it was coming to the right of me. My enhanced vision could see nothing in the darkness of where it was coming from. My sense of smell was down rated by the dust in the room. Ever hair on my arm and neck stood up on end.

"She is back…" growled a high pitch voice. I knew, it, and I smiled at who it was, thankful it was nothing in the military.

Envy.

"Envy? I am so glad you are ok!" I said, trying to push myself towards him. I could see him now, and not just the dust filled my nostrils. There was also blood, and quite a bit of it. "What happened?"

"E-Elric," he croaked, before coughing up some blood. I came to his eye level, and placed my hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"I'll help you, old friend," I said. I could still hear his breathe wheezing. There was liquid in his lungs. He tried to fight back lightly, but was much too weak. I got him in my arms and he gripped my neck tightly. He knew I hardly needed oxygen. "Hold on to me," I said. He gripped tighter.

I leaped out of a hole in the warehouse, my eyes reflecting the sun that shone brightly in my face. I could feel it burn slightly, but I continued going at top speed until I reached my dorm room. Mustang and the others were still in there. "Move and get out!" I barked once I reached my window. Everyone was shocked to see me outside. Edward, saw Envy on my back and tried to kill him, but, Hughes and Hawkeye held him back. Envy growled behind me, but was too weak to move. "Get out!" I barked again. Hughes got out of the room, as well as Hawkeye, and Edward went reluctantly, but Mustang stayed. I jumped into my room and laid Envy down on my bed, oblivious to Mustang's orders and calls.

"You'll be ok, Envy," I whispered, as I quickly ran to the sink and grabbed a wash cloth for him. "I promise," I whispered again.

"You know he is Homunculi!" Mustang yelled, grabbing my shoulder and ripping me away from Envy. "He isn't allowed in here, Blood! I order you take him out of here!"

"Your order is overruled, sir," I snapped back at him, turning back to Envy. I wiped away the blood that was coming out of his chest and found my box of bandages under my bed and wrapped him up in a couple. I would change this in a couple of hours. "I will watch of him, Homunculi or not. If you order him gone, I'll over rule it, Mustang."

"Colonel."

"You call me Blood one more time, and I will make sure you will have none left in your body!" I growled, baring my fangs at him. "I will watch over him!" I turned back to Envy. He was used to something like this. Someone barking me orders and me disobeying them. He smiled and lifted his hand up to touch my face. I smiled at his light touch. It was harder than his usual touch. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," he said, bringing his hand back down next to him.

"How long were you in the warehouse?" I asked.

"About two days."

"How did you get in? Without getting caught?"

"Shape shifted," he said. I smiled and kissed his forehead, what he used to do to me so long ago. "I missed you."

"Same here. I guess you are still envious of who I am, Envy?" I mocked. He smiled.

"Yes," he said, before falling into unconsciousness.

"I still can't believe you took him in," Mustang said behind me.

"Believe it," I growled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Coration

(Talk)

I didn't sleep at all that night, but I stood on the window sill and looked out. It was a half moon that night, going towards a full moon. I sighed and turned back to Envy, who was still unconscious on my bed. I had just recently changed out his second pair of bandages. _How am I going to keep this quiet?_ I asked myself, pondering over Mustang's reaction to having Envy in my _bed_, let alone my _dorm_.

I will have a talk with Mustang later on, and if I have to, I'll fight him to keep him quiet over this, and this time, if I lose control, I would _not_ try and stop myself. My sensitive ears picked up a child wailing somewhere in Central. _Poor thing. It is probably cold in this night._ I didn't shiver as a light wind tugged on my hair. I closed my eyes, and tried to picture what my family would be doing right now.

Iralla, with her long silvery hair that went down to her rear, would probably be sitting on the couch in front of the large fire and be working with her cross stitching patterns. She was always the girly-girl of the three of us. We would always tease her about that. It looked so beautiful against her pale skin and blue – gray eyes.

Neia would usually be outside, training with her powers with me. I was the only one who knew about her powers that were identical to mine, in a way. Hers were weaker than, not as powerful as mine. Her hair, which was short and black, and her eyes, which was deep blue, would always reflect my blood red hair and red eyes. She would be trying to defeat me, as Blood, not Crimson, but would always lose.

Envy mumbled as the sun rose over the horizon, and I smiled. _Now is my time…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mustang walked about the hallways, still half asleep. I could hear him, muttering to himself, talking about what he would do if he was Fuhrer. I smiled, and turned off the light quietly and swiftly, to give him the biggest scare of his life. I heard the key unlock, and the door swing open. Mustang took a step in and stopped.

"Colonel Mustang…" I growled with a dark voice that made him quiver in his boots. I could feel it through the ground boards, through the legs of his chair, and throughout my entire body. "You have used your power as Colonel…"

"What do you mean?" He stuttered. I could smell the fear emanating off of his body. I growled with a laugh.

"Crimson…" I growled, trying _so_ hard not to laugh. "You have abused your power over her…making her battle on her day of her danger. You know that would be a danger to the entire military and her life…"

"Who are you?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"My name is…" I turned around. Baring my fangs at him, making my eyes look bloodlusted. "Crimson!"

"Blood, you-." He snapped. I laughed at him. "God, dammit, Blood!"

"You are so gullible!" I yelled, laughing still.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"You really need to lock your _windows_ more often, Colonel."

"What do you want?"

"For you to keep Envy under wraps, I do not want anyone knowing, not anyone who wasn't there. Including the Fuhrer."

"He knows, and that was what I was going to tell you later on. He wants to talk to you. Both you and Fullmetal."

"Why does he want to talk with shrimp?" I asked. "I can understand me, jackass big-mouth!" I snapped angrily, pulling myself out the window, getting ready to go check back on Envy. "I guess I have to go change from this," I indicated my clothes, "into something for the Fuhrer to kill me in. Maybe a nice dress," I growled, and left the room. I had left a special _present_ on Mustang's nice leather chair.

A small pool of my blood, with a silver tint to it, representing Crimson, not Blood…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Forteac

(Lunch)

I sighed, changed into a black spandex top and the pants of the military uniform, and pulled out my bag. I packed my bag with a silver silk dress, my brush, hell's creation…make-up…, and a couple fancy hair bands.

Pulling the strap over my shoulder, I jumped out of my window, keeping my door locked, and into the center, heading towards the lunch room. _God save me from this hell…_ I thought. This is not going to be my day. I had bet that the entire news of Envy being in my dorm was all over the base…and it would be more than just hell from now on.

I entered the doors to the cafeteria, and it instantly fell silent. I sighed, and headed over to the stage, where, Mustang had asked me to perform in. If I didn't, oh, trust me, you didn't want to know what happened then when that happened….I cringed at the thought I remembered when I refused to sing for him and the other men.

"Hey, Crimson!"

I turned around and saw shorty there, with an alchemy book in hand. I rolled my eyes and continued on. If he still continued that retched magic... "Hey, will you stop?!" he said, grabbing me by the shoulder and turning my body to face him. "What the hell is up with you?" _He is going to say Envy, isn't he?_ "Going onto the stage like that?" My jaw dropped.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Why in the world are you going onto the stage?" His mind was still blank from me reading it…I couldn't tell on what he was truly wondering.

"I have to…I…" _My god, this is too embarrassing. _I pulled myself out of his grip and ran, surprised, to find tears rolling gently down my face. I ran into the changing room and changed into my second dress that I always kept in there.

It was a tight fit, after almost a hundred years of use, but, it still fit. The top was black, and it had straps over my shoulders. Under that, it was pink, much to that in hell, and it poofed out slightly. It was so annoying, yet, it was my mother's. That is why I used it time and time again. I pulled my hair back like I always had and sighed, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Crimson?"

I turned around and saw Hughes. "Why is everyone sneaking up behind me today?" I snapped.

"Probably after what you did to The Colonel," Hughes chuckled. "He told me and Edward…it was a riot when he told us…both the Fullmetal and I cracked up…Hawkeye did too…" I couldn't help to hold back a laugh, even though Mustang was now right in the doorway. A hard stern look was over his face.

"You thought that was funny, huh, Blood?" he growled. I smiled and nodded.

"If you want me to do this performance, right, Mustang?" I snarled at him, motioning that I was already changed. He nodded. "Than get the hell out so I can do this!"

He smiled, looked me over with his eyes, and left. _Damn…_ his mind thought. He was also picturing something… "Perverted freak!" I screamed, placing my hands over my chest. I turned to Hughes. His mind was close, but it wasn't the same thing. "You are just as bad…get out!" I screamed. Hughes nodded, and ran out of the room. I sighed, looked over myself once more in the mirror, and stepped out on stage.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Singer

(Singer)

I stepped out onto the stage, and met the eyes of all the workers in the military, and sighed. This was going to be long. The headset I was wearing let me communicate between the control center and let me use it as a microphone, even though I didn't need it.

"_What do you want to do first, Crimson?_" Someone asked. I never kept track of their names.

"I really don't care," I replied. "Something I can let the fury out with."

"Chihuahua?" They mocked. I smirked.

"Yeah, right. Something else."

"How about…Fly?" I asked. The other line was silent. "Guys?"

"Yo, Crimson!"

"Hughes…" I growled, walking back off the stage. People were starting to stare, and I really didn't like it. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Mustang…" he whispered into the mic. I barked a loud growl, and the cafeteria went silent. _They must have heard you! _ Hughes thought. _Do the Chihuahua Song!_ He thought again. "Please?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?" he asked. I could feel my blood trickling into my pale skinned face. "Come on, you used to sing it all the time for Elysia!"

"Well, that was with Elysia. Where are the others that were up there?" I snapped at him. _Gone…_he thought. "Put on…Get out Alive."

_Not that one…_

"Hughes…" I growled. He did, and I walked back out onto the stage. I let the music enter my ears, and I turned the microphone to a microphone, and began to sing.

"No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life  
If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for:  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside"

I finished the song with a bow, and walked off the stage. Mustang stood there now, with his arms crossed, a cruel look on his face. Something was different with him. He motioned with his finger for me to stand in front of him…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Morticellanté

(Afterwards)

"Mustang?" I asked. He didn't answer, only beckoned for me to stand in front of him. "Are you Ok, Colonel?" He nodded, but didn't say anything. This wasn't like him. I tried to read his mind. _Run! _Is what it said. "What is wrong?" _Run! _I finally noticed the second scent in the room…Envy. He came out behind Mustang, his hand on Mustang's neck, and an evil frown on his face.

"Traitor…" he said, hitting Mustang on the back of the head, and slamming him to the ground. Mustang fell unconscious. "How dare you turn me over?!" he screamed. Another scent filled my nostrils, and turned around to see Edward standing behind me. "Elric!" Envy screamed. Ed transmutated his automail arm into a jagged point, and ran forward. I moved away, and kneeled next to Mustang. I sighed when I found he was Ok.

"Good," I whispered, smiling. Edward came back, and kneeled next to me.

"Is he ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Blood force Trauma to the head, lightly, but it is still dangerous." I changed my headset to Hughes. "Hughes!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Get down here and get a hospital nurse too!" I screamed. I could hear Hughes running away from the mic towards the hospital wing. "Hurry!" I screamed back in. _Alright!_ He screamed back in his mind. I smiled lightly, and tore a piece of my dress off. "Can you transmutated water?" I asked. He nodded, and used the stones in the floor to create some. I dipped the cloth into the water and placed it on the back of Roy's head. "Thanks," I whispered. A nurse ran over to Mustang's other side and looked him over. Her cruel eyes turned to me.

"You did this!" she snapped. I shook my head, not letting her words get to me. "Yes you did! There are two fang marks on his neck!" I looked down and finally noticed the two small piercings in his neck. "Vampire!" she snapped. I stood up, still too shocked to see clearly, and ran as fast as I could away from the spot.

"Crimson?" I heard Edward's voice trail off after me. I ran slowly for myself, surprisingly, and ran into Hughes.

"Is he Ok?" he asked. I couldn't answer. I continued to run now, at a much faster speed. "Crimson? Crimson!" I ran past the lunch room, past the training gym, past Mustang's office and the warehouses, and into the female dorm rooms. I jumped up into my window and landed with a crash on my floor. _Did _I _do that? No! I couldn't have!_

As my thoughts swirled around my head, I changed into something that would be good for battle and traveling. I would leave this place, and not look back on my sins of my past, or look to new ones in my future. I grabbed a white strapless shirt and a red jacket to cover it. I also grabbed a red skort, perfect for battles, and some brown shoes, flat-soled, easy to maneuver in if attacked. I also took the blue metal strapped necklace that was Iralla's when she was still alive.

The small wound on my right arm from Edward's battle was still slightly opened, and I wrapped it up in a silk white bandage that was filled with herbs. It would help heal the wound faster than my body will be able to manage. The silk threads turned red as they soaked up my blood.

"Only one more thing."

I took a sieve blade from my box of weapons and cut my blood red hair short. The once flowing down to my thighs red hair was now little more than a shoulder cut. The tips only grazed them. The sign of defeat and outcasted. I could no longer stay with the military, or in the beautiful city of Central, anymore. I whispered one thing over and over again as I packed my bags.

"If you want to get out alive," I began, singing with tears falling down my pale face. "Run for your life…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – 

A knock came on the door when I was just about finished packing my bags. A giant suit of armor, who I assumed was Alphonse Elric, stepped in with Edward in suit. I sighed and continued to finish packing my bag with my weapons, food, clothes, herbs and first aid, and other materials.

"Are you going?" Al asked. I nodded.

"I do not belong here anymore."

"What will you do now?" Ed asked now. I turned to face him, and sat on my bed.

"I don't know. Probably go find that Philosopher's Stone that is out there. I could use it to kill Murder, and then myself along with it." I heard Al gasp behind me. I tried to smile, but a true _fake_ one fell on my face. "Strange, that I cannot die by a blade, only get injured by it."

"How is that possible?" Al asked. "I don't get it." I looked at the door and waved my hand. The door closed, and I smiled, glad I haven't lost my touch with that simple spell. Al turned to Ed. "Is that why she didn't die when you punched her in the chest during your battle?" I nodded, and he turned back to me. "How? You're just as human as Ed."

"No, I am not," I growled. Another tear fell down my face, and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. "Ed, you know how the nurse called me a vampire earlier today," his face turned serious and he nodded. He was taking all of this in. "well, she was telling the truth. I am one."

Al took a step back, and so did Edward, who placed his hand on his neck where I licked him on the day of our battle. I couldn't help to not sustain a laugh. They seemed to calm down after that. "It isn't like that, you two," I chuckled. "I won't attack you on a regular day, like today, but, on the night and day of a Full Moon, my vampire blood inside of me will overpower everything else, and I lose control."

"Blood," Ed whispered. I nodded. "So that is what your name means." When I growled at him with a deep, low growl, he quickly corrected himself. "Crimson."

"Yes. My mother, well, my mother was the vampire part in me, and my father was human. My mother left when I was young, leaving my father to take care of a human girl and two vampires."

"There are two of you?!" Al asked, taking yet another step back. He tripped over my trunk and fell with a clashing sound. I sighed and helped him up. "How?"

"I just said! My mother was vampire, and she was murdered by, hey, guess who? Murder," I said sarcastically. "So, it is just me and my sister."

"We are going to search for the stone; do you wish to come with us?"

"I'd take it," said a voice. I turned and saw Hughes in the doorway. "Word about this is going to get out soon, and you won't be able to stay here. These two boys are strong, and have been searching for the jewel for a while; you'll enjoy their company too."

"I was alone for nearly 300 years, Maes, I think I can handle the last couple centuries of my life alone," I said. It was true, but I wasn't trying to be rude. "Sorry."

"No, it is Ok. You seem to do better alone, at times, but, this is one of those times where you'll need someone else to travel with you, especially now that Murder is after you, along with Envy." I sighed, seeing the truth in what he was saying. Murder was after me; since I have lost my touch with the magic, and Envy was after me, well, because he thought I betrayed him. I guess I never knew the true Envy within him. "You should join them."

Ed and Al looked at me and I sighed gently enough so that they didn't hear me. _Do it,_ Hughes' mind ordered. A smile pulled at my lips, and I closed my bag. "Sure," was the word that came out of my mouth. Ed smiled, along with Hughes, who also sighed, and it looked as if Al smiled in that suit of armor. "I would do it any day!"


	11. Chapter 11

The previous chapter: (#10), was titled "Farewell", so, what I did was just put it up on this one… : ) 

Chapter 11 – Tretmeas und Aroneic 

(Travelers and Farewells)

I pulled the bag over my shoulder, and stopped instantly, when the scent of blood reached my nose. No mind thoughts came from the hallway. Hawkeye and Mustang walked in the room, with Mustang's arm over her shoulder. "What are you doing up?" I asked, placing my bag back on the bed.

"I came to say good-bye," Mustang stuttered. He shook Hawkeye off and he walked over to me. He stroked the side of my face with the back of his head, like a father would do to his daughter. He was like a father to me, always there for me, at times, though. "But, you didn't have to have it as a dishonorable discharge, you know Crimson." I smiled and hugged him gently, tears now flooding down my face. _It is Ok, Crimson._

"I know, but if I left 'dishonorably', the Fuhrer wouldn't let you go. This is the only way I can go before my past goes around the entire military base," I said into his jacket. "Thank you for all you have done, Colonel," I said. I pulled away and saluted to him, and he returned it.

"Thank you, Crimson," he responded. "Send a postcard." It was meant for me to smile, to forget all of my hard times, and to ease this good-bye. I did smile, and I turned to my bag.

"Good-bye, Riza!" I smiled, and she waved. She tossed a package at me, and I caught it with one hand. "What is this?"

"A farewell gift," she answered. "From me and the Colonel." I opened the package and found a couple gifts inside. Pictures of my concerts and of my friends here, times when I was in the bed for an injury, and a time when we decided have a group picture, and it had almost everyone who new me and my secret in it. It was a beautiful photo album. The second gift, which was noted to be from Mustang, was a sketch book. It was completely empty, except for the first page, where a rough sketch of me and the Colonel was. It was marked by him, and also colored by him. A pack of coloring pencils was hooked to the back.

"Riza…Colonel…" I whispered, more tears falling down my face. "Thank you." I placed them gently in my bag, and turned back to them, giving each of them a tight hug before I left. "Get better soon, sir!" I shouted, as I climbed out the window, with Edward and Alphonse behind me. "Thanks again!"

……………………………………………..……………………………………………..……………………………………………..…………………………………………………..

There will be an importance to that sketch book later on with Crimson and Edward. You'll find out soon! Please review! It takes 20 seconds to do!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Miá Loratnak Fores

(My Last Stand)

We walked across the plains of this land, away from Central, away from my friends, back into my past. It had been two weeks since I had left the base with Edward and Alphonse Elric. Personally, I had grown close to them, and I found that they had also grown close to me. We had down many things together, including helping a village under attack by terrorists and murderers. We were all now more open with each other, and surprisingly, I have agreed to tell them my life's story (after they had bugged me up to my limit), over the campfire that night.

"When I was born, over 1000 years ago, the land was new; the trees were in full bloom, in the middle of spring. I was born in a small cottage on the edge of what is now Risembool, and back then, it was known as Kachen. It was a small village, and all villagers knew each other, and when I was born, it was no different. I was born on the night of the New Moon, suiting my loss of power day and night.

"I was raised there, and, my father told me what I truly was when I turned 15. I had thought I was lied to my entire life, and it soon made sense of my heightened senses, and why I have two scars on my back to forever remind me of what I was. My father had tried to rip out my wings, and every time he did that, he would dig deeper, harder, and cut more off, but it would grow back. Soon, he took a hot scalpel, and cut away the bone in my back as well, forever costing me of my wings.

"When I asked that bastard of a father why he did that, he said, 'I wanted to rid this world of Vampires, because your mother is a bitch, and when she birthed you, I only knew that you would kill her.'" I sighed, remembering his exact words. "I then realized that I had grown up with a foster mother for almost twenty years.

"Soon after, I left that retched family with my sister, and we continued our training together, going to libraries, and we read on our, heh, '_special powers_' we held in ourselves, which is known as Black Blood Spells and Magic. All it is, basically, is Human Transmutation. When I refused to perform it with my sister, she pushed me aside and used the enchantment right before my eyes. She lost her entire body, going into the gate, but, she also was transformed. Her wings strengthened, her senses enhanced far more than mine, and, so did her grip on the spells and magic. From that point on, she became on of the four killers: Murder."

"What are the four killers?" Al asked. "In all of my studies, I had only heard of them, but, they had never explained them. Edward was the one who came in.

"Murder, Revenge, Hatred, and…" he slowed down when he came to the fourth and final of the four. I nodded.

"Blood," was the word that came out of my mouth. I took a blade from my side and cut my finger with it. A small droplet of blood oozed out of the wound and fell over the side. "Basically, I am the Lust of the Seven Deadly Sins. Wrath is Revenge, Envy is Hatred, and Greed is Murder, and I have had the so-called honor of meeting each one of them, including the Deadly 7 as well."

"Damn," Edward muttered to himself. I tried hard not to cry as visions of my past came flooding into my mind. The pain, both physical and emotional, was the clearest. "So, what happened after that?"

"After using a Black Blood spell, I was forced, you can say, into Murder's gang, and we went to search for my mother, my _real _mother. I thought, after my father told me, that she died during childbirth of Murder, but, she left soon after.

"We used our sharp noses and searched everywhere, all over these forsaken lands, and finally, we found her, in prime condition, and pregnant. Murder ordered me to kill her and the eight month old child growing in her stomach, but I refused. I broke threw the spell, and was held by the sheer force of Murder's blow to our mother: threw the chest. Neither of them survived that wound." A small tear fell down my face, and I wiped it away, and gazed into the fire. "I ran away, going across the lands as a wanderer, helping people as I went along for over 400 years, and I always tried to tell myself that I wasn't running from Death like a coward, no, I tried to tell myself to live on so I could help others before me, but I finally realized that I _was_ running from death like a coward."

"That is why you joined the military," Al said. Ed and I turned to him. "To fight, so you wouldn't feel like you were running." I heard Ed gasp and turn to me. I smiled and nodded. "You weren't running, you know," Al said. "Like a coward I mean. Anyone would run if their sister was named one of the Four Killers, and they murdered their pregnant mother, Crimson. Do not think you are alone in this world."

"I know I am not now, Alphonse Elric," I said, smiling a true smile, one I haven't smiled in a while. I gazed into the fire, thinking. "Hey, what are you guys looking for the Philosopher's Stone for?"

"To return our bodies back to normal," Ed said, gazing into the fire also. I sighed, knowing, even without reading his mind what he had down, but just to confirm it…

"Human Transmutation?"

"We tried to bring our mother back from the gate, but, it didn't turn out so well. Al lost his entire body, and I lost my arm and leg," he said, looking away from the orange glow. "My theories were correct it was just," I cut him off myself by grabbing his hand. What pushed me to do that, was no clue, but I held it, and when he turned to face me, I squeezed his hand gently, and smiled.

"You are lucky to have survived, Ed, and I am glad you did," I decided to do something for them, and I turned to the flames. "What was your mother's name?"

"Trisha."

"Trisha…" I mumbled, closing my eyes and sticking my entire hand into the flames. "Come and see your boys now. Use the flame as a Devenor, and look upon them as their mother."

The flame flickered, and I heard Edward and Alphonse gasp. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a woman there in the flames, who looked happy as she looked upon her boys, and who looked happy to see their mother. "Mom?" Edward asked. The woman in the flames nodded and smiled.

"**_Oh, how I wish I could hold you now, my boys,_**" she said, a tear flame falling down her face. She was a beautiful woman. "**_I am so proud of you, Edward. A State Alchemist! Wow, and Al, just as perfect! You guys, oh, I am so proud of you._**"

"Mom…" was all Edward could say. "We are going to bring you back."

"**_Don't, Edward,_**" her voice ordered. "**_You know it is forbidden. Next time you perform the Alchemy, you will most definitely loose your body, and this is your chance to live!_**" she snapped, but with a tone of a loving mother. "**_I am just fine up here in the gate, where I belong. You too, will be up here one day, and when that day comes, we will be together again, I promise._**"

"She is right, Edward," I said, holding back tears, "you will be together when the time is right."

"But, Mom…" Al muttered. She turned to him.

"**_Alphonse, do not cry on my part. The time for mourning has long been passed. I am glad I am able to talk to you boys again._**" I understood what she was saying. I could feel my power weakening my body and myself. I had never used this spell before, actually. "**_Good-bye…_**"

"Good-bye, Mom," Al and Ed said after the other. Trisha smiled at them and them me, then disappeared from view. Al that was left was a small flickering flame. I brought it back to a slightly stronger flame, but, no where near as powerful as it once was. They turned to me, with tears rolling down Ed's face, and I heard Al crying, even though no tears fell down that bunch of metal where his soul was trapped inside.

"Thank you, Crimson," Edward said, jumping over to hug me. His arms wrapped around my neck, and he cried into my shoulder. I was shocked, but I didn't show it. I hugged him back, surprisingly, and whispered soothing thoughts.

"You're both very welcome," I said, smiling back at Al and as Ed pulled himself off of me.

"I am sorry…" his voice trailed off.

"It's ok, Ed, It is Ok."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Liore

(Liore)

After a few days of traveling, Edward found ourselves lost within a desert, but, I didn't think so. Al agreed with Edward, saying he was leading us to a small city called Liore. Edward also said there was a young girl by the name of Rose who was a close friend to them. The name of Liore sounded familiar to me, and I shook the thought. Maybe I had just heard it from Roy or something. The only thing that really tweaked the back of my mind was the desert.

"How much longer, Ed?" I asked. Sweat pooled down my face in soft beads. I could hear him gasping for breathe ahead of me. "Ed?"

"Not much farther." Oh, it was then I wished I still had my wings like Murder. The scent of red wine and humans filled my nostrils, and I let it lead me through the desert, and I could feel, if not hear, them following behind me. "How-,"

"My sense of smell," I said, pointing to my nose. Ed smiled, nodded, and dragged his feet along. Once we got to the city limits, memories flooded into my mind…

"Crimson!!!" a voice yelled and I was catapulted to the ground. I landed hard on my back, and a grasp of a small girl gripped me tightly around my neck. "Crimson!"

"What?" I said, looking into the owner's gaze. She was a small girl, about seven or eight years old, with extremely long black hair, to her rear end, and beautiful colored green eyes. Her name drifted into my head. "Ahh, Ayano!" I said, pulling her off of me and into my lap. She still gripped my neck tightly. "You know, honey, I cannot breathe…" I lied. I didn't really need to breath, it wasn't a necessity like it was for humans, but, I needed and excuse to get her off of me.

"Sorry," she said, climbing off of me. Memories filled my mind as I saw myself in this city nearly five years ago for a military mission for Mustang. I was here with Hawkeye back then too, when she was just a private, and I was still getting used to the idea of being the military's pet still. "Where have you been, Crimson?" she asked, her voice still high pitched and slurred slightly because of her age.

"Out and about," I said smiling. I saw the look on Edward by his smell, and it was pretty funny. He was completely shocked. I turned to face him and smiled again. "Ayano, this is Edward and his brother Alphonse. You'll like them." Ayano turned to Edward, her mouth wide and gaped in awe. "Go say hi," I whispered in her ear. She took another step back away from Edward. "Ayano?" She looked at me, fear in her eyes. She whispered something to herself, but I heard it.

"Cornello…" she said. That name was familiar to me. I think it was that father priest that came and taught them the ways of that freakish sun-god. "Crimson, they are bad guys…"

"Bad guy-," I cut Ed off. I didn't want him scaring the crap out of her. "Don't Ed, don't. What is wrong, dear? Surly these guys didn't do anything to you."

"Mommy!" she screamed, trashing around. I put her down and she ran to a young girl, about 25 to 26 looking. "Mommy! They're back!" I heard her say. Her mother, which I believed if my memory served me correctly, was Asta. Her hair was short, deep red, and curly, and her body was nearly next to perfect.

"Crimson, I see you have brought some more military dogs with you," her mother sneered. More people began to gather around us, and most of their minds told me we were welcome, but, there were a few here and there that were off and cruel sounding. Asta, was no more than a cruel annoying, chattering voice in the back of my head. "Why are you back, you Alchemists?" she mocked, and I could tell that was aimed towards Al and Ed. "You know that you are not allowed out here!"

"What?" Ed asked. I raised my hand slightly, when I noticed a young girl walk over to us. Her hair was long and brown, with some pink above her purple eyes. "Rose…" Ed whispered, his eyes wide.

"Edward…" she responded, and turned back to everyone of Liore. "He is welcome. Edward showed us the truth behind Father Cornello, everyone, and so did his brother, Al."

"But what about Crimson, she led the dogs of the military here!"

"She protected us when we needed protecting, and she looked over your children when we had to fight! She also has her place in Liore!"

"Traitor!" a lone voice yelled. I ignored them, and turned to Rose. "Traitor!"

"Thanks again Rose," I said as Edward walked next to me, and Al on the other side. "I thought my throat was going to spill blood tonight."

"No, they have just forgotten all you have done for us. We still are in your debt."

"No, you don't!" I said, laughing slightly. A smile drifted on her face and we walked down the streets of Liore. All of my memories filled my mind, some of them pleasant, some not………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am sorry I haven't put any chapters up lately…I have been so busy with school and the Panto I have been in and horseback riding…so…yeah…thanx for being patient! Oh, and please review…I know it isn't me at my best here!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Nacht Murist

(Nightmares)

I was in the middle of the Centrum, the fountain of wine flowing behind me making the only sound. Hundreds of people surrounded me, all people of Liore, all with horrified looks on their faces. Their fear filled my nostrils and was wondering why they were so terrified of me. Their minds were screaming murder. When I looked down, I saw why.

There, below me, lay an unconscious Edward, blood coming out of two pinpoints in his neck. He looked at me with blank eyes, but, they weren't the normal golden color I adored, they were black as a Vampire. No beautiful golden irises, but full black eyes with a red tint. No white showed. They were pure blood-black. I gasped and took a step back, and screamed in pain as a blade pierced my lower back, cutting through my chest. I looked, and saw it was Envy, who had morphed his hand into a blade, and had thrust it into my body. Hatred and evil burned his eyes, as I fell to the ground.

"Traitor…" he growled, and disappeared, just like that. How it was possible for him to do that, I did not know, but, there was only one explanation to it. Black Blood Magic. I rolled on my back, gasping for breathe as I felt Death come to take me. I could see him, with his black hood, his bony hands gently grasping my own, but it turned away from me, then ran. _Why is Death doing this_? I asked myself. Death _never_ ran, and when I saw never, I mean _never_ runs away from his prey.

I looked to where he looked, and gasped. Edward was standing; his eyes back to their golden color, just the outside of them was the pure black of a Vampire. But, why did I transform in the first place? Pain busted through my body, and I looked at my hands slightly before I took in the last deep and painful breath.

I felt someone's light touch on my face, and looked who had grazed my face. Edward looked down on me with eyes filled with pain and worry, but they were human. No black Blood filled out behind his golden irises. "Are you Ok?" he asked. I nodded slightly, and used my arm to dry the tear that slid down my face. "you were crying in your sleep."

"I was?" I asked, actually, not surprised. These nightmares were coming more and more frequent, and they were starting to get annoying. Every night, there was something different, a different place, different people, but, the thing is, is that they always had Edward in them, and I had always transformed him…and then Envy's evil and dark look in his eyes. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I have been awake for quite some time, but, I was watching you toss and turn in your sleep. You began to frighten me. You sure you're ok?" I smiled slightly and nodded. He was watching over me? Why? And why do I feel so happy when I am around Edward now? Why do I feel as though if he transformed into my breed, I would die inside of me, even though my physical body wouldn't allow me to go on to the afterlife? What is this feeling that I feel whenever I am around him, that feeling of confidence and power? Why was I asking myself so many questions on Edward?

I shook my head and turned back to him. "Just a nightmare. A simple nightmare that I _know_ will never come true when I am alive on this earth."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 – Specacial Grisamd Tag 

(Truly a Splendid Day)

After I shook off Ed and Al from coming with me on a walk, I left the apartment we were staying at alone. It was a warm sunny day, and I could feel the heat on my warmth less skin. As I walked down the streets, I heard the minds of the people scream out at me, as if they knew I could hear them. _Go away, bitch!_ They cried. It was always hard. When I was at shops, to answer what they were verbally asking me, not mentally.

When I got back to the center of the city, I was greeted by barricade of one of _his_ men. It was Murder's little boyfriend: Revenge. "Hello, boys," I said with a cheesy grin. They didn't answer. "Well, this is the same brain washed bunch of jerks I have always faced."

One leaped forward, and I merely jumped, landed on his shoulders, and jumped off, landing swiftly and easily on my feet. An evil laugh I knew all too well. "Revenge, I have missed you," I said out, even though I didn't see him, even with my sharpened senses.

"Crimson!" Edward and Alphonse jumped into the center to where I was, bringing a couple more of Revenge's men. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." I jumped into the air, releasing a fireball towards Revenge's men.

"What's going on?" Al asked. _Get them, unharmed!_ It was Revenge's voice, ordering his men forward. He held a telepathic connection with all of them.

"It is Revenge's men, hold on; he has ordered them to attack!" Before I knew it, Edward and Al were toppled over, and so was I. Al had about six or seven men on top of his suit of armor, Ed had only two or three, but, I was trampled. "Get off!" I yelled. Lightening bolts exited my body from the tiny hair pores in my arms and back. It was the one mistake I had made. It took a lot of my energy to do that move. But it worked. I got Revenge out in the open, and two dozen men on top of me, holding my arms back.

"Crimson!"

"Crimson?" Revenge mocked, I looked up at him. He was a tall Vampire, with a mock of dark black hair, and light gray eyes. His skin, was as white as snow, maybe a shade darker. Out of his back, fluttered to leathery white wings. "What a funny name, Blood." I growled at the mentioning of my Vampric name. It always pissed my off to see him, bragging of with his wings. The one thing of my Vampric life I lost were my wings.

"Shut-up, bat-boy," he growled, as I mentioned his nickname with me. He hated it. Truly _hated_ it. He lifted his hand and a man punched my right where my lungs were. They let me go to fall to my knees on the ground.

"Crimson!" I gasped for breath, and I couldn't breathe. For a brain-washed freak, it was a hard punch. I coughed up blood, surprisingly. My chest hurt, and I noticed he had broken a rib. "Crimson!"

"I'm fine. These Brain-washed freaks Revenge calls _men_ just broke a rib, nothing more." I heard Revenge chuckle, and another punch came at me, on the other side. This time, it broke two rids. I coughed up more blood. "Nothing compared to what you dished out to me, Edward."

"Bring her, and if she tries to escape, you know what to do."

"What of the humans?" I asked, ignoring the small droplet of blood coming down from the corner of my lip. Revenge smiled his evil and dark smile I knew too well for my taste. It was something bad. Very bad. "Revenge?"

"Murder wants to battle the Fullmetal. The other will be dissembled into scrap pieces, and then sent off to that Mustang fellow at Central. I gasped as they pushed me forward, making the broken rib rub into my lung. There was no way Edward was getting out of this one.

No way out when it comes to fighting with Murder.

He was as good as dead.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Davri

After I was knocked out by Revenge, I had lost all track of time and location. My sides throbbed, along with my head. It seemed like ages before I finally was able to open my eyes.

I was in a small room, that was furnished for royalty. The bed I was laying on and the couch were laced in silk and royal purple velvet, and a large table stood before me, with multiple gowns and dresses lay. My clothes, which were once covered in blood, was now a white silk gown, with a loose fill top and long draped sleeves. My hair, was for some reason, dyed brown, and grown out. I had no idea how they did it, but, it was longer than the originally cut short one. A full wall mirror also dawned on the northern wall, the southern wall was a glass wall looking out into a luscious grass filled landscape with many trees and flowers. I had no idea where I was, but, a memory nagged at the back of my mind. The western wall was a full wall with pictures and other stuff, with a door too. I walked over, noticing that my ribs were healed, and saw that the door was locked.

"You aren't getting out that way."

I turned around and saw a boy, about 18 or nineteen years old, dressed in fine silver silk. His hair was pure silver against bright green eyes. It draped over his shoulders, too. His voice was calm and sweet and so was his scent. He seemed as though no harm was to come of me. _Perfect. _His mind was easy to read, but, what he thought of was what he was doing at that moment. I shook it. "You haven't even changed yet." He lifted up a quite revealing outfit that was of purple and blue hues, and then another one in oranges and browns.

"For what?" I snapped my voice cold. He didn't seem to notice, or, his voice nor mind showed it.

"Your concert of course, Blood. The Fullmetal has been asked to partake in a battle against our lead fighter, and you were asked to sing, my dear."

"_Dear_? I never agreed to anything to sing for, snot nosed brat!" He lifted up his hand, and I didn't move. I looked into his eyes with fury, and noticed the same fury returned his eyes.

"That was fair warning, Blood. Next time my hand flies, it will hit its mark," he said. His voice was cold, I actually _shuddered_. I scoffed and turned to the window. "What are you doing?"

"Where is the Fullmetal now?"

"Why would you care to know?" he snapped, walking up behind me. "I am an actual _man _and he is nothing more than a short small, young little boy."

"I do not believe that was the question I asked, sir…" I wavered on the last beat. I didn't even know the idiot's _name_!

"My name is Devri, my lady."

"Yeah…" I exaggerated on that, showing him that I really didn't care. I glared at him as he moved over towards where I was sitting, and found the sketchbook in a drawer. _How did that get there_? I thought. I looked inside his mind and saw him wanting to open it, which he did.

The first page was blank, but, he turned the picture and found a sketch of HQ's front. Every detail was there, from little military officers down up front, to the shadowing of the sun. The second page was of Roy, Riza, and Hughes together, all smiling as if nothing in the world would tear them apart. The third was of my younger sister, Iralla, with her long silvery hair and her blue gray eyes. She was also smiling in that picture, and she held up a cross stitch of a beautiful red wolf she had made just for me. The third was of Alphonse, in his armor, and what I thought he looked like from Edward's descriptions as a human. The last, I gasped when he turned to it. It was Edward. We had a fight during our travels, and he was injured, relatively badly, and I had healed him. It showed him on the ground, with his shirt torn off, and a white bandage being wrapped around his chest by me. His blood covered my hand, and he was gazing up at me with those golden orbs he calls eyes. I sighed as I remembered that day, and Devri slammed the book down. "Get dressed!" he snapped, throwing a box at me. He left the room, and I heard the door lock again after him. I opened up the box and noticed the outfit, noting that if I was to get out of here with Edward and Al alive, I had to participate.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Edward 

I was thankful he didn't see the page that Mustang had drawn for me. I guess that really would have set him off, but, that would have been good to watch. I smiled at the thought, and looked at the costume in the box. I sighed as I noticed it was revealing, too revealing for my taste.

It was a brown wraparound shirt. The skirt was the same brown material, with a green kimono laced bow holding it up. The slits came up high on both sides. I swear, I would have screamed right then and there, but, I had stuff I had to do, and at the top of that list was to find Ed.

I quickly slipped on the outfit, not feeling great when I felt the cold air against my skin. I knocked on the door, and it opened, as if it wasn't locked. Two guards stood by the door, eyeing my body down. I rolled my eyes and snapped at them. "Take me to where the Fullmetal is. I must speak with him." They seemed a little reluctant to see me, but, when I growled and snarled at them, baring my fangs and letting the poison fill them, and they quickly led me down the hall. "You serve your master well," I said in a calm voice as they led me down the hall. One of the guards handed me a cloak to cover over my delicate skin, or so he said. I accepted it graciously.

We went underground, and they told me that it led underground to the Arena, where the Fullmetal would be fighting. They stopped in front of a door and told me that he was through there. I could hear soft crying on the other side, and the sound was familiar.

Edward.

I opened the door and stepped in. It was no where as nice as the room I was in. This room was cold and dreary, with little light to show him where he was. The walls were made of stone, and the bed he had was merely a ripped blanket and a mat. I sighed as I entered the room and saw him crying, his head to his knees, at a window sill. He had cuts and bruises all along his body. He looked horrible. I felt no other presence, and scented no other being in the room, and I stepped forward towards him.

"Here to kill me? Tell Crimson that I committed suicide? DO it!" he growled. I gasped slightly that he would even _think_ that. "Did you come to show me my brother, all in pieces? Or the head of the girl I love?" as he said those last words, I felt myself become complete. Why, I did not know, but I surely felt it.

"How about the entire body of her?" I asked. He looked up, his eyes wide as he saw me. "Edward…"

"Crimson, you're alive?" He jumped up and wrapped his arms around me, and I hugged him back. I was glad to see him. I smiled as he cried into my shoulder. He was still as short as ever. "I though you were dead."

"No, I'm not. Sit down." I waved my hand, using my magic, and a couch appeared. I sat him down and looked over his cuts that covered his body, There was so much on him. "What happened?"

"After you were taken away, I was led here, and beaten up by that Revenge guy. I was left in here alone, when some freakish guy came in here, he said that you were going to see me real soon, dead," he shuddered, and I felt the presence of another being in the room. I got up. "What is it?"

I told him to soosh, and when I walked around the corner of the room, there was that prissy little silver haired guy. His eyes were filled with rage. I lifted my hands up and I felt the heat of fire grasp them, but, it wasn't only my hands I felt it. It was now around my neck. The necklace he had put on me began to burn, and I fell to my knees, grasping my neck in pain. "What the hell is this?" I growled. He smiled.

"It is called a Spelling Charm. Whenever you try to use your spells, your _magic_ as you would call it, it burns, and it forces you into my will. You will come to follow me, to elude that pain."

"You wish."

"Oh, I do," he snapped. The two guars that had escorted me here walked in, and grabbed Edward, who struggled, but, was much too weak to fight them off. "Take him to go get ready for his battle with Murder," he snarled. I tried to move, but the collar was too much. I couldn't even lift my hands to launch a bolt of lightening at him. I was too weak myself. "And we better get you ready too. You cannot be seen with all of these bruises and blisters on you, can we?" he laughed. I reached out for my magic, my Black Blood Magic, that went with my name, but I couldn't grasp it. It was like it was there, just out of my reach. That pool of my magic was too far for me to receive it. The pain still burned into my skin, and I was being carried out of the room by him, and the last thing I remembered was his dark laughing, and then a bright light….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Let Me Try!

I awoke outside to the roaring of a large crowd, and the dump of icy water on my skin. I looked up and saw Devri looking down on me with a cheesy grin. I growled deeply, and it easily vanished. I smiled as I noticed some fear in his eyes. _You always loved seeing fear in the eyes of my kill…_I ignored Blood talking to me in my head, and I stood up, pushing Devri's hand off of me, and nearly biting him.

When I looked down, I felt rage and hatred burning within me.

I saw Edward, lying unconscious on the ground, blood slightly trickling down the side of his mouth. Bruises covered his body, and I could hear his sharp and intense breathing even from this height. It was something that made my stomach lurch.

On the other side of the arena, was Murder. A cheep smile was on her face, and I nearly puked at the sight of just _that_. Her putrid stench filled my nostrils, and I would have jumped down there and killed her myself if it wasn't for the stupid binding at my ankle.

Devri came up and whispered into my ear. "You know, you need to start singing." I growled, but he didn't move, but used a knife to cut into my back. It wasn't deep, it only cut the skin, but it did burn. I felt his hair brush against my shoulders as he nodded for the music to start.

It started out as a flute solo, but the tune was enchanting, deep, and scary, but then I realized it was the Black Blood Magic tune, that strengthens the body of a Vampire, and only a certain Vampire. It was Murder's tune. I cringed as I heard it, and my spot came in. I decided to change the words, to enhance _Edward_'s power, and decrease Murder's.

_**When I find you in my dreams**_

As I sang the first line, he began to get up, and he looked up at me. I closed my eyes and continued to sing.

**_You Always try to run away_**

I noticed that the song was coming out freely now, and it also fitted me and Edward together so well. The notes came to me as if I was singing this back home, in Central. Edward got up, and he began to pace around the arena just like Murder.  
**_It doesn't look it, but it seems  
You still take my breath away_**

He looked back up at me, and I smiled. He smiled back, and I knew that he really did love me. I began to sing with more emotion, letting my voice carry to him more confidently. He was there for me now, and I was there for him too, because I loved him more than life itself. **_  
And when I try to ask you why  
We couldn't give it one more try  
I can't find you anywhere  
You're not there_**

Now, I began to feel power surge within me, and Edward literally glowed a light red with it. My magic wasn't black anymore. It was merely Blood Magic. Devri's collar only hit my Black Blood Magic, so it didn't register the Blood Magic. **_  
Let me try, let me try  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
I will find a way to make you stay  
Just let me try  
_**Now, They were fighting. Murder's eyes were pure black, and there was no white around her normally purple irises. Her wings sprouted from her back, her black leathery wings, and she lifted into the sky. There was nothing I could do to help him, except keep giving him my energy. Devri was too _enhanced_ by my voice that he didn't move. Edward had transmutated his automail into his pointed sword. They were now fighting each other, and I continued to sing. **_  
Looking back, I realize  
We are learning from mistakes  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can feel your heart, it breaks  
_**Now, the light red turned a dark burgundy, to crimson around Edward, and he leaped forward, piercing Murder's snow white skin right below the heart. That wouldn't kill her. Only Magic could and would kill her. He needed me more than ever now…

**_But when I try to ask you why  
We couldn't give it one more try  
I can't find you anywhere  
You are not there!  
_**Now, I had to go and help him. I could feel my magic piercing through my body, and then the burning of the necklace, that collar…**_  
Let me try, let me try  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
I will find a way to make you stay  
Just let me try  
_**Now, I was surging with my Black Blood Magic, and the collar had seared into my skin, causing me to scream out in pain, but, I had noticed something. It was _fear_ that kept me away from using my power before. It was _fear_ of that pain. Now, I let the power surge through me, ignoring the burning sensation on my neck. I could hear Devri yelling and growling commands to his men, who were too scared to move. As the beats kicked up, I felt my power eat away at the golden collar that had kept me from using my precious flames. Finally, the collar dissipated, along with the anklet that kept me to his chair. **_  
Let me try, let me try  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
I will find a way to make you stay  
Just let me try  
_**I was jumping down the seats, ignoring the calls of hatred from the watchers. I burned the ridiculous clothes off of me, and transformed myself from the simple little human girl Crimson, to the all powerful Crimson. Now, this was my place, to put my sister in her place.**_  
Let me try, let me try  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
I will find a way to make you stay  
Just let me try_**

Let me try...  
I will find a way to make you stay  
Just let me try!

It was over, and I was standing next to Edward, who still glows with my power I gave him, and I had transformed myself. I now wore an orange high necked fighting kimono. The sleeves flared out into a bell, and dark brown pants. The orange flap fell to about my ankles. A small blue jewel was the connector for my belt, and around my ankle was a black anklet. I wore orange shoes as well.

With Edward by my side, and Murder in front of me, I was complete.

"You ready?" I asked him. He turned to me and smiled, before kissing me passionately on the lips. I heard Murder gasp in front of us, and then a low growl. When we separated, we gazed at each other's eyes, then turned for the battle.

The Final Battle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all! I am sorry it has been a while since I have posted, I have been out snowboarding in Germany!!! (I live in Europe if you didn't know)…I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 19 – Finalést

(Final)

We stood there, watching Murder as she watched us. This was our final battle together: Edward and me. I knew my life was now complete, with us being together, and I didn't care if I died here and now. All that I knew was that I loved him, and he loved me back.

"How sweet, Blood."

I looked up and saw Murder step forward, her Black lightening filling her hands. I stepped forward too, with Edward still holding my other hand. Reed and orange flames licked at my hand, and my red eyes burned with anger and hatred, and Murder saw it. "Would you really kill your sister, Blood?"

I smiled. "I would kill my enemy, Murder, not my sister. My sister, Neia, has been dead for nearly a thousand years, Murder, and so has Blood." Murder growled, and I smiled and continued on. "I left that name behind when I learned that Father had ripped out my wings when I was only a newborn. I left my birth name Father and Mother gave me because it wasn't me anymore…I became Crimson, a worker of the military, and one that will purge the world of her own kind." The cheep smile on Murder's face dropped instantly, and she leaped at me, pushing me to the ground. I saw Edward move but I yelled at him to stop.

This was my battle.

I pulled my legs out under me and pushed Murder off of me. A small cut appeared across her neck from my flames. Blood trickled down and she grabbed it, backing down. Murder flew away, and Revenge took her spot. I smiled even deeper as I read his mind.

"You feel bad that I hurt her, huh, Revenge?" I asked with a mock in my voice. He growled and let his white leathery wings lift him into the air. I jumped, sending a fireball in his direction which hit him square in the face. He fell backwards, and landed on the ground with a loud _thump_. I smiled and walked over to him, and let my power flood through me. The look in his eyes told me he knew what was coming at him. I made a blade out of flames and lightening, and slammed it in his head, which shattered his skull.

Revenge, was dead. One of the Four Killers of Life, was killed.

I walked back over to Edward, with my eyes closed. The entire crowd was silent, and as I walked over to him, the quietness threatened to overcome me. I never thought I would kill him, but I did. On fifth of my mission was over.

When I reached Edward, he smiled, took my hand, and pulled me to him. His lips landed perfectly on mine, and he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him and closed my eyes. We were finally together, and we would always be together, and if we separated, we would try to find each other again.

As we kissed, something shocked me beyond belief: I could read his mind.

We were in a land with rolling hills with hundreds of people in fine clothes. Flowers filled the air, and so did the scent of the military's own Roy and Riza. It wasn't a gathering at all – of sorts- , it was a wedding, and it wasn't Roy and Riza who were getting married, no.

I saw Edward underneath an arch that was dressed in flowers. He was wearing a tux, tie and all. A smile was on his face and he held his hand out for me, which I accepted. He pulled me up onto the rise, and I looked at myself. Not to toot my own horn, but, I looked beautiful.

I was in a fancy gown, with a blue bodice, and a white silk skirt. The sleeves seriously flared out, in a pale white see through material. The blue bodice was designed with white fancy rope, that connected the see-through cape in the back. My hair was grown back out, and placed in a beautiful bun with diamonds scattered in it. I looked so nice. Next to me was Riza, who was, I guessed, my bridesmaid. She wore a beautiful red velvet dress, the top being a princess lace spaghetti strapped, and the skirt being long folded red as well. Her beautiful blonde hair was partially worn up. On Edward's side, was Roy, who was looking at Riza. He also wore a tux, and of course, his fire gloves, and behind him, was the suit of armor. Al stood behind them, a black bow tied around the metal where his neck would be. By the way he stood, he was happy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the pastor in front of us. I turned to Edward, and we kissed.

When we separated, I noticed we were back in the arena, and I had just come out of his mind. He looked at me with a look in his eye. "Ed?" I asked. When he answered his voice was low and worried.

"We need to find Al."

I remembered what Revenge had said about what was to happen to him about, and went off at a fast run, and Edward ran right next to me, but I stopped, feeling something tug at the back of my mind. It was Al's voice. _Someone help me!_ He thought.

"Edward, follow me!" I yelled, and went in the opposite direction. He followed without question. Out of the Arena…Into the Castle… We found Alphonse in a mess in the second floor of the castle, guarded by Devri. His eyes were bloodlusted. I stepped forward and changed again, this time, into my favorite form of all now: how I was when I was traveling.

"Blood, come back for you shorty's brother?" he asked. He seemed insane.

"Who are you calling shorty, bastard!?" Edward yelled. I growled so deep, the sheer force shut Edward up.

"Yes, not in those terms, or that name, but yes," I leaped forward, and quickly grabbed that blade that he had used against me, and slid in between his ribs. Blood trickled down the blade as he fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and expired, and I began to tear slightly, looking away with my eyes closed. "Good-bye, Devri," I said. Sighing, I got up and turned to Al.

Edward was crying over his brother's broken parts, and AL was trying to tell him to be quiet, because he was fine. I finally noticed the smile on Edward's face, and I couldn't help not smile too. "Come, on, let's go," I said, helping Ed carry his brother's parts.

"Where?"

I thought about that. Where _would_ we go? A place where I had called home for the past 300 years entered my mind. "Central. We'll go to Central."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, I am tired of finding my translation list on my computer for these words, so I am putting them up in English. Enjoy!**

Chapter 20 – Central

We entered Central's Headquarters within four days, which surprised me. It took us a couple of _weeks_ to arrive out in Liore, but, we managed to do it. We had carried Al's parts in safely, no one questioning what we were doing here or why, and we got in easily.

"Colonel Roy Mustang!" I screamed when we reached the courtyard right outside his window. It was nearly noon, so he should be in his office. Nothing happened. "It is Crimson!" I yelled again. The window opened slowly, and a fire blast came at me. _Dammit_! I thought. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Crimson?" I head him say.

"God dammit, yes!" I screeched. "Al is…I hesitated before I spoke, "Injured!" I saw his arm stick out the window and he waved us in. "Come on," I said to Edward, who nodded and carry the box of Al's body and head with us. I still couldn't believe his soul was still in that junk, and I seriously wondered _how_ it was still in there.

I ran up the stairs with Ed right behind me, and we reached Mustang's room swiftly. I opened up the door and saw Riza's gun at my forehead. "What the-, put the gun down, lieutenant, I am me, and no one else."

"Prove it!" Roy barked.

"How about this?" I put the box of Al's arms and legs down and clapped my hands together, letting my fire lick my entire body. I was engulfed with them, and the heat reflected around the room. I quickly let it disintegrate. "Better?" Riza put her gun down, and Roy nodded. "Thank you."

"Where have you been?"

"Out in Liore, where I found Murder and Revenge. We were, delayed out there, and Al was misplaced, I guess you can say. We need some help." Roy got up and slapped me across the face. "What the hell!"

"Just making sure."

"What is up with you all? You were acting as if-," I stopped cold. Roy's eyes were downcast, and so was Riza's. I read their minds, and they kept thinking of one name. A name that was a close friend of me, his wife too. We were partners in many things: the military, fighting, murder investigations, and what I thought could happen to him was far from what it really was: Maes Hughes. "Where is Hughes?" I asked.

"Dead," Roy said, his voice hard and angry. "That friend of yours killed him."

I gasped. "Envy is not my friend, never was. It was never _Envy_ I knew, just some Homunculi!" Tears welled up in my eyes, and I forgot all about Al. Al wouldn't die, _couldn't_ die, but a close friend of mine for thirty years was gone, forever. In the gate, where I could not go to. "H-he can't be dead! Can't!"

"It is true, Crimson."

"It is ok to cry, sir," Hawkeye said.

"Be serious, Hawkeye," Mustang barked.

"I was."

"She is right, Roy. It is never," I stuttered, taking in a quivering breathe, "not ok to cry for a lost one." I put my hands to my face and fell to my knees.

"Crimson?" Al said. I turned to his head that was in Edward's arms. Edward gasped, looking down at the head of his body less brother. "It is always ok to cry, even for a lost one, trust me, I know, but you need to be strong. That is what he would have wanted, right?" I smiled at his words. He may only be 14 in human years, his soul may only be 14 years old, but he spoke as if he was my age, over 1000. He was right. Al was right.

"Thanks," I said. "How about, I try my own form of alchemy to heal you?" I asked with a smile. "It is what he would have wanted."

"Black Blood Magic?" Riza asked with a smile. "I'll help with what ever I can. Maes would have wanted it." We all turned to Roy, who stood next to his desk. His eyes were closed and his breathing quiet, even to my ears. He then looked up at me, tears welling up in his own cobalt eyes.

"Let's do this, Crimson."

I smiled, and led them out of the room. I felt a surge of power weld inside of me, and a dark hatred from hundreds of years that was held tight inside of me burst. I had to do this. This was one part of helping Maes' murder. _Envy will pay with more than just his own life_…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Black Blood Magic

I led Edward, Mustang, and Hawkeye downstairs into the parade grounds, where Edward and I fought. It would be a large enough space, and with the cover of night, it would be even better.

I lit small little balls of fire for the humans to see, but, for me, it was as if it was pure daylight. Then, I laid Al's parts as if he was back together. Hawkeye pointed out that there were some missing pieces, and I told her that we didn't need all of them, only enough to complete the body. It confused her, and I chuckled slightly.

"I need you to help me make a transmutation circle," I said to Mustang, "The one of your flint gloves." He nodded and instantly got to work. Edward helped, taking one of Roy's gloves and copying the pattern. I smiled and nodded gratefully as they finished.

"Why do you need fire?" Roy asked. I shook my head.

"I don't." I turned to Riza. "I need you to make sure that no one comes and sees me doing this. Remember that very few people know that I am what I am." Riza nodded.

I took my sharp nail, well, it was a claw, and scraped it against my wrist. Blood with a silver tint oozed out, and a let a couple drip out off my skin onto the circle. It instantly turned black, and a light filled their faces, and the wind blew out the small balls of fire. I could hear the sound of Al's human heart pounding, but, I couldn't bring that back. I needed a human body to do that. I walked over to the blood seal on his armor and rewrote it with my blood, and it began to glow black.

"What is happening?" Al asked.

"Black Blood Magic," I said, looking down on his armored head. "Now, give me about five minutes, and then you will be back to normal." I walked back to the edge and sat on my knees. I let my power flood through me, and my eyes turned black, with absolutely no iris. Roy and Riza took a step back, knowing what I could do when my Vampire Blood took control of me. Edward didn't move. He stayed there, watching his brother intently. He didn't want to lose him. Not at all, and I knew how he felt.

I began to whisper in the Vampric language, the language Murder and the others communicated in, along with myself, it was other than the Amestris people speak, much more fluid actually, and then each line of the circle began to glow, and it nearly exploded if I didn't keep holding the barrier up. That was what it was. The black light was the barrier. It was the black unknowns of the gate that was threatening to get out. They would be the ones to heal Al.

"Crimson!" Roy said, as he touched my back.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I noticed that the Gate's body was eating away at my own. I instantly let go of my power linking me to the gate, and it crumbled beneath me. My arms fell to the ground as I regained my breath. Blood fell down from my forehead. I looked up, seeing if my spell was a success, and was happy to see that it was. Al was up, sitting down, looking down at his hands.

"Crimson?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, wiping away the blood from my forehead, and whipping it on the back of my skirt. If I placed it on the ground, it would link me back to the gate, and destroy everyone here.

"Al?" Edward asked next. Al nodded, and leaped forward, tackling me to the ground. Edward was next, laughing like a kid. He was nearly sixteen now, but at heart, he was still a kid, like all of us. Riza and Roy stood next to each other, their faces happy, yet sad at the same time. In their minds they were thinking of Hughes, who would be down there with them, with Crimson.

"Colonel?" I asked, pushing Edward off of my with little strength. I stood up and saluted. He looked at me with a confused look. "I ask to rejoin the military, sir." He smiled, and saluted back sharply, and so did Riza.

"Granted," he said, before embracing me in a hug. "Now," he began in a casual tone, walking away from the mess we made in the courtyard. "Let me hear that voice of yours, I missed it."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Hurt

I was actually able to look at Hughes' will before the burial, and I was surprised to find that he wanted me to sing at his funeral. It was sad, to sit there in front of Mustang, and see that he was really actually gone.

That day, I left for the cemetery, with Edward and Alphonse. They were just as upset as me, but the news of his death hit me as if I tumbled down the largest cliff in the world.

I stood there, in front of his tomb, and smiled as his words engraved "Isn't she adorable?" I assumed he was talking about Elysia. He had always bragged about how cute she was, and he was right. A small tugging on the bottom of my black dress made me look down, and I saw her. Elysia.

"Miss Crimson?" she asked, her words slurred slightly with her first knowledge of the language. "Where is Daddy?" I bent down on one knee, so I was eye level with her, and wiped away a tear.

"In a better place, honey," I said. I looked back up to her mother, who had tears falling down her face like a river. I stood back up, and met her gaze. _That bastard_… she thought. I placed my hands on her shoulders and smiled slightly. "He was a great man, and a great friend."

"He was. Do you know what happened?" she asked.

"All I know is that he was-," I stopped. Something flooded my mind, and I looked at the body of Hughes, before it was closed and placed in the grave.

A stroll…

A wife and Husband together…

A gun and blast…

A chuckle than magic…

Black Blood Magic…

"Crimson?" a voice asked. I was faded from reality and in vision. "Crimson?" Then a pain across my face. Someone had slapped me, and I came back. I was looking into Edward's eyes. "Are you Ok?" he asked, "It looked as if you were-," he stopped, knowing the potential danger of saying the word _transforming_.

"I saw it…I saw it…" I kept repeating over an over again. I didn't know why, I just did. I turned to Hughes' wife. "Envy took on your form, and shot him with a bullet, a single bullet, made from-," I stopped and pointed to me. She nodded, and turned away. Roy came up and motioned for me to start as the burial began.

The soft piano's notes floated in the air, and as I sang, visions of my past with Hughes flooded into my mind.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were, but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

Ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I wanna call you

But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye

When it comes to this, oooh

these lyrics found on you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes

And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

Since you've been away

Ooh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line

To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you"

As the final chord drifted away, I opened my eyes, and could have sworn I saw Hughes' spirit waving good-bye to me as it entered the gate. His glittering yellow-green eyes were happy as he walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Weeks After

Four weeks after the funeral, I went out and trained hard with Edward and Alphonse, still upset with myself that I couldn't kill Envy when I had the chance. On the forth day, I built up the strength in myself to tell Mustang about Hughes' death and what I saw.

"Colonel?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Crimson," his voice answered in a soft whisper. He knew I could hear, and I swiftly opened up the door and locked it behind me. The colonel was sitting behind his desk, his jacket pealed off, and his eyelids droopy with fatigue. He looked up from the large pile of paperwork he had on his desk. "What is it, Crimson."

"You look horrible," I gasped slightly, walking farther into the room. He sighed, and removed the papers off of his desk. "I want to talk to you about Hughes and how he died, Colonel." He looked at me.

_I do not have the heart to talk about him at the moment, Crimson,_ he thought. He knew I would be listening. "I don't care, sir," I said. "It involved Murder." That got him to move. He looked up at me and snapped his flinted fingers. Fire appeared right in front of my face. I didn't move.

"Why the hell would she do that?" he snapped. He was talking to himself more than he was talking to me, but I answered anyway.

"I killed Revenge, sir," I said, my voice soft, eyes downcast. "In an attempt to save myself, Fullmetal, and his brother." I noticed how wrong I was when I did kill him. Killing Revenge killed Hughes. Both Envy and Murder were getting their own revenge.

"I know that, but why would she do it?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"She was Revenge's lover, sir. She was seeking her own version of revenge when Envy strolled around and met up with him. She lent him her power; he did the dirty work as she watched from the sidelines." I cursed myself for letting Envy get away when I could have killed him. Now, one of my closest friends and co-workers was dead. Mustang sighed.

"Is that all you came in here for?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, sir. I ask permission to be able to travel around, looking of the last two, Murder and Hatred, as well as Envy. I wish to kill them all myself," I said, standing straight. My hair had grown out, now grazing inches past my shoulders, but now it was placed in a clip at the back of my head, just like the standard woman military uniform.

"Granted. Take Fullmetal and his brother with you, and keep in touch. I want you out no longer than five months, max, got it?" he barked. I sighed for the short length of time he gave me, and for sending Edward and Alphonse with me, but I saluted and left, before being called back by Mustang. "Crimson?"

"Yes sir?" I asked, turning to face him while unlocking the door.

"Don't die on me," he said, a small smile pulled at his lips. I nodded with a smile as well.

"You too, Mustang," I said. "Now, as Vampire of the Fuhrer, I order you to leave your desk, go get a drink, and then get some sleep. You need it." He smiled, and I left the room, telling Riza what I told him, and also to watch over him when I was gone.

_Stay strong, Mustang_ I thought. _Don't be berated by the past. _


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Friendly Travels….or not…

"WHAT?" Edward snapped at me. I was in my room, packing up some extra clothes for the trip. I had just told him what I had told Mustang and what I would be doing. It wasn't the orders to travel with me that was the problem he had; it was that we were going out to find Murder and Hatred. I sighed, rubbing my ears and head, for his yelling had given me a _major_ headache. I growled, and he lowered his voice. "Why do you have to after them?"

"Because it was Murder who planned to kill Hughes, and who gave Envy the power to do so, Edward. Hatred, well," I hated to think about what he had done to me when Blood was at her full. I shuddered, pushing the torture he put on me to the back of my head. "I have to do this. It is what I had vowed to do a long time ago."

"But why?" I sighed, and repeated what I had just told him.

"Listen to me, Edward. You and your brother do not have to come with me. I would much rather do this on my own, so I do not have to worry about what Hatred or Murder could do to you. Last time was too much for me, and I had let myself bend to Devri's rule so he wouldn't kill you." I packed up the coloring pencils, the sketch book, and the photo album. Those I would _always_ have with me. "If you want, you can go tell Mustang I ordered you not to come."

"No, I am coming, whether you like it or not," Edward barked at me, grabbing my shoulders to look me in the eyes. "I cannot think that you are dead while I sit around here, waiting for you to come back." I sighed, not happy with his answer, and went back to my luggage. "Crimson?"  
"What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded. "Ok, then come with me." He guided me to the cafeteria and to the stage, where everyone was watching me as I stepped up. "Go ahead, Major," he said into a microphone, and music I knew all too well. "Come on," he whispered.

"_Oh she said, what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it"_

He twirled me around in his arms, and the men and women watching this laughed slightly, and my voice broke into song next.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love"_

Now, to my surprise, Mustang took Riza's hand and pulled her onto the stage with him. He sang, his voice somewhat rough, but still good.

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love (x7)_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally _

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love"_

We finished in each other's arms, including Roy and Riza. We smiled at each other and gave our bows, and left the stage. I felt much better now, and slightly upset for leaving, but, I still had a job to do: kill the last three vampires.

And I did say 3…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Nightmares

I was standing there, in front of the final vampire: Murder. Hatred and Revenge were dead, thankfully, after 3 years of searching, I found them, and killed them. Now, Murder stood before me, completely changed. Her black hair was ragged and long, flowing to the arch of her back. Her once violet eyes were now permanently black, never again to look human. I too, had changed. I had let my rose red hair grow out only just past my shoulders. My ruby red eyes stayed the same as they have always been.

Now was not the time for this, though. I was wearing a full black gown, with large bell sleeves and a red stone around my neck, emplaced with gold. Blood dripped into it, sinking and blending in with the light-weight cloth. I knew it wasn't easy for me to die, especially from loss of blood, but, I began to feel light-headed. This was the last time to battle. Edward was watching from the sidelines, too awe-struck to move. I could feel his pain as he watched Murder lunge one again towards me, and stick her sword through my chest. Only inches below my heart. She threw me onto the ground, where I stayed.

"Crimson!" he cried out, and threw himself next to me. "Crimson, stay with me," he whispered, cupping my face in his hands. Tears fell down his face, and I could feel their warmth coming down my own face from my own. "Don't die on me!" he snapped.

"I am dying," I whispered back. He wiped away a tear and looked down at the wound. He quickly turned his gaze.

"How sweet, two lovebirds, one is human, the other vampire. I am surprised in your choice of mate, Blood," Murder haunted. She pushed Edward out of the way and shoved a blade into my heart. The pain was unbearable.

I heard him whisper my name…

Then a Scream…

"Crimson!" he whispered into my ear. I grabbed his shirt with all of the power and strength I could muster, and whispered back into his ear.

"Edward, the sketchbook. Keep it and remember it. Run, and never look back at my dying body. Don't attack Murder. Run and live another d-," blood curled its way into my throat, and it drizzled out of the corner of my mouth. His head went limp on my chest as I faded into darkness.

I was dead, forever, and for all eternity…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Epilogue – Years into the Future

_**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
I'm in heaven.**_

Edward's eyes opened slowly from his dream. It had been 2 years since she had died protecting him. Crimson was wondrous and powerful, mysterious, and giving, and when she died, she followed her word, and ran away. He found the sketchbook hidden in her home, where it was in the most unlikely place ever. It was under the fireplace, where fire could easily scorch it.

The pictures were astounding, magnificent, and as if they were photographs more than sketches. Some of them were of places, buildings, and the people that lived there. Of families they had pasted and met, of valleys and rolling hills, and of sunsets and sunrises, all in different positions and different colors. Some of them were of friends: of Mustang and Hawkeye, of Hughes and his own Family, of Murder and Revenge, of her mother and father, and of them together. The last picture was of him and her, curled up together in each other's arms at night, both eyes were closed, hair ragged, and battle worn. At the bottom, in her graceful and swift handwriting she had perfected in the thousand years of her life, it wrote: _Dedicated to Edward Elric. Always remember me, even in death._

It was her voice that woke him, and, with gentle and silent tears sliding down his face, he pulled out her sketchbook. The pages were slightly yellow, growing old with age. The sketches, though, were still as perfect as the day she sketched them onto paper.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Noah asked. He smiled and nodded, thankful for her company. She was like Rose, back in Liore, kind and sweet. His younger brother, Alphonse, in his newly returned body of flesh and blood, stood next to her in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"I am going for a walk, Noah. Don't wait to eat for me. I'll pick up something from the market," he said, before taking his coat and stepping out into the daylight. It seemed like yesterday he was stepping out into the daylight to face off with Crimson to renew his State Alchemist license, and where they had truly had their first fist-to-fist battle. He sighed, remembering her face, just like she had asked, and walked out.

_**I hold the light and the darkness of my heart,  
Trembling while I embrace the shadows, moving me apart.  
I can't give up all the dreams that I have chased,  
And my love will be there, and will come to me again with pride.**_

Edward stopped in the middle of the road, making the man behind him run into him. "Sorry," he said quickly, and headed out of traffic. There, he saw a young girl, with short cropped red hair and green eyes. She looked about his age, if not a little older, and was singing. She had a microphone up to her lips, and her voice rang throughout the crowd.

_**When I look to the sunset,  
All the colors, so beautiful   
That the tears fall right down  
Into the sea, to the ocean  
Of my heart.**_

_**Though the brightness of the sun has drifted far away,   
Tomorrow holds the sunlight of a brand new day for me**_

Edward watched as the girl twirled around on the stage, singing the song with all her might and soul. A faint memory pulled at the back of his mind. He shook it and watched as she continued to dance and swirl onstage.

_**I hold the light and the darkness of my heart,  
Trembling while I embrace the shadows, moving me apart.  
And I can't give up all the dreams that I have chased.  
And my love will be there and will come to me again.**_

With each rising sun,  
I'll find the future that is mine.

She ended with a blast of music and fireworks, and the crowd burst into cheer. Then it hit Edward. She looked exactly like Crimson. Her voice was the same, her fluid body movements were the same, and the only thing that had changed was her eyes. Instead of Blood red, they were beautiful green. She stepped down from the stage and stopped right in front of Edward, her eyes wide.

"Hello," she whispered, and tried to push herself past him, but the crowd blocked her.

"I enjoyed your performance, Miss," he stopped, seeing if she would say her name. She chuckled and held out her hand.

"Morena," she said. His smile faded slightly, but, he shook her hand.

"Edward," he said, and turned his back. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and twirled him around with so much power Edward was shocked she held it. The look in her eyes made him stop dead in his tracks. They had flashed blood-red, then completely black, then went back to the normal green. Her eyes were wide with confusion.

"Elric?" she asked. He nodded, and in a quick moment, her arms were wrapped around his neck, then she caught sight of the sketchbook, and snatched it out of his hands. "I see you kept it," she said, but, once again, her eyes changed colors in a bright flash, then she shoved it back in his hands and left. "And Crimson is glad you did."

Edward Elric never saw Crimson or Morena again.

This is My December


End file.
